


fruit roll-ups

by childofthenight2035



Series: Put Your Glasses On [2]
Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Drabble, M/M, Preschool Setting, music producer!Jaebeom, preschool teacher!Jinyoung, three year old!Yugyeom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23432074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/childofthenight2035/pseuds/childofthenight2035
Summary: It's half past five.As much as Jinyoung loves being around Yugyeom, he really wishes his mother would hurry up and take him home. He has better things to do.Namely, Jaebeom.-sequel to walking feet
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Series: Put Your Glasses On [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685593
Comments: 11
Kudos: 177





	fruit roll-ups

**Author's Note:**

> there were some questions as to whether i'd write a sequel to Walking Feet, because apparently people really liked the convenience store date, so here you are

“Yugyeom! Come back here!”

Nothing. Completely ignored. 

Jinyoung curses under his breath and stops in his tracks, exasperated. Ye-eun emerges from the staff room with her bag, on her way out, and reflexively snags the back of Yugyeom’s collar as he passes her. 

“Not so fast,” she says. Yugyeom is pouting as she drags him backward to sit on the floor and wrestles the bag of fruit roll-ups he’d been trying to make away with, from his hands. “I think that’s enough sugar for you today.” She tosses the bag in a smooth arc and Jinyoung catches it. 

Yugyeom narrows his eyes and crosses his little arms in protest, but doesn’t dare to say anything. Jinyoung knows Ye-eun scares him. He pockets the roll-ups and glances at the clock. It’s half past five. The rest of the children have been taken home, but Yugyeom’s mother called him apologetically, asking it if would be possible for her to arrive a little later, as an emergency had come up. 

“You’re sure I shouldn’t stay?” Ye-eun asks him, noticing his stressed expression. 

“Don’t you have an exam in two days?” He rubs his eyes while squinting at the toddler. 

“Yes, but I can—”

“Go home, Ye-eun. I’ll manage. You’re not failing because of me.” She nods and salutes him before disappearing through the door gratefully. 

Jinyoung sighs, nearly rubbing his itchy eyes again before he remembers that he has his new contacts in. He knows he’ll have to do damage control before Yugyeom erupts into a tantrum. The little boy is still sitting on the floor where Ye-eun put him. 

“Yugyeom-ah,” he calls. No response. 

_I don’t get paid enough for this,_ he thinks as he walks over to the kid and kneels next to him. 

“Gyeomie,” he tries again. “I’m sorry for taking the roll-ups away, but you know too much candy isn’t good for you, right? What if you got sick? What would I do without my Gyeom?”

Yugyeom finally looks at him, pout lessening. “I know,” he says quietly. Jinyoung can’t resist reaching out to gather him up in a hug. The little boy’s arms aren’t long enough to hug him back, so he grabs at his sleeves instead.

Jinyoung has to admit he loves hugging children. He also hopes his mother gets there as soon as possible. He wants to go to the gym and see Jaebeom. 

He blushes, hiding his red cheeks against the boy’s hair. 

It’s become a routine for both of them, to meet up at the gym and get food afterwards from the convenience store on the ground floor. They’ve gotten to know each other pretty well in the last two weeks, and to be honest, Jinyoung is crushing hard. He just doesn’t have the guts to do anything about it. He certainly hopes Jaebeom feels the same way and take initiative. 

_He must like me back, right?_ Jinyoung thinks. _He’s always flirting and getting all nervous around me. But what if he’s like that with everyone?_

The door suddenly opens and Jinyoung lets go of Yugyeom, standing up expectantly. 

It’s not his mother, unfortunately. It’s Ye-eun.

“Forgot my umbrella,” she explains before he asks, rushing into the staff room. 

His phone buzzes. He pulls it out of his pocket and a smile breaks out across his face when he sees Jaebeom’s name. He reads the message.

_sorry Jinyoung I wont be at the gym today an emergency came up. see you tmrw_

The smile fades and he barely mumbles out a ‘yeah, bye’ to Ye-eun when she leaves again. Disappointment flows through him. He was looking forward to seeing Jaebeom. 

Well, now he doesn’t have an excuse to feel impatient. 

Yugyeom is sitting quietly on the floor now, determinedly trying to poke a finger-sized hole in his shirt. Jinyoung doesn’t even stop him. 

He wonders why Jaebeom isn’t coming. The gym is the only place they see each other, despite Jaebeom promising to come to the pre-school to pick his nephew up. He hasn’t yet. 

Jinyoung doesn’t know how long he sits there, wallowing in self-pity, staring into space, when he jolts at Yugyeom’s ridiculously loud voice yelling, “Uncle JB!”

He nearly snaps his neck turning toward the door. The kid is running into someone’s arms. The man straightens up and Jinyoung’s heart leaps. 

“Hey, Gyeom.” Jaebeom pokes the boy’s cheek. “Did you have a good day?”

Jinyoung tears his eyes away from the pair when Yugyeom’s mother seizes his hand and shakes it, thanking him profusely for staying so late. He hardly hears her explanation of something happening at work, and that she got Jaebeom to pick her up. 

“Oh, this is my younger brother, Jaebeom,” she says, waving her hand in his direction. 

Jaebeom shifts Yugyeom to his left and sticks out his hand. Jinyoung shakes it, not missing the slightest smirk on his face. “I’m Jinyoung. Nice to meet you.” 

He nods. “Nice to meet you, too, Jinyoung.”

They let go quickly. 

Jinyoung knows Jaebeom hasn’t told his sister or his nephew that they’re acquainted. Jinyoung hasn’t spoken about it to Yugyeom, either. He doesn’t know how to tell the boy that he has a major hard-on for his uncle. He has no clue how Yugyeom would react. Do children even have the concept of romance? Anyway, he doesn’t want to get on a three-year old’s hitlist. He reaches for Yugyeom’s cubby and gets his bag and jacket.

“I’m very sorry, again, Jinyoung,” Yugyeom’s mother tells him. “Can we give you a ride home? You live on Fifth, don’t you? That’s on the way.”

“Oh, no, it’s okay,” he replies. “I’ll manage—”

“We’ll drop you,” Jaebeom interrupts, taking Yugyeom’s things from him. And then to his sister: “I’ll buckle him in, yeah?”

Jinyoung is suddenly aware that he hasn’t been given a choice. He opens his mouth to protest, but Jaebeom is already out the door.

“Come on, Jinyoung,” Yugyeom’s mother says amicably. “It’s no trouble.”

He swallows, nervous at sharing such a close space with the family of the man he’s crushing on. He might not make it. 

“Yeah, just—” He gestures vaguely. “I need to lock up.” 

She smiles. “Alright. We’ll be waiting outside.”

The door closes once more and he lets out a long exhale. 

_Can you believe this?_ he asks himself. _Jaebeom is taking you home!_

Giddy, he turns to switch off the lights.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm thinking of making this a drabble series, what do you think?  
> also if any of y'all have ideas let me know!!💚


End file.
